


Willie's Forbidden Love

by orphan_account



Category: Drawfee RPF
Genre: Buyxchair, Lemon, Literally And Figuratively, NSFW, Yaoi, dont fuck chairs, dont like dont read, idk - Freeform, lemon/lime, or fuck chairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Willie''s forbidden love





	

Willies face was burning, a flush at the top of his cheeks, into his hair and ears. He steals a glance at the window, too open, too visible. It was scary, exhilarating. At any point, Nathan or Jacob could walk by, or worse, Tony.  
He looks back down on his lover, that beautiful orange chair. The weave of the fabric is so intricate, the wood bracketing his thighs.   
Willie runs a hand down the side of the chair's back, feeling the scratch against his hand. The fabric catching slightly on the typing-callouses on his finger tips.  
His chest is heaving, and he can tell the chair is close too. Willie cant even imagine how Tony would feel if he found out about his affair. He knows this is wrong, but how could someone expect him to stop.  
He sleeps in the office that night, sweaty and worn out, sitting on his chair. In his sleep, he whispers, "I love you."  
He wakes up, with harsh lights in his eyes, the silence of a room filled with observers. He opens one eye, looking at the door. His sight travels up his form, over the floral hawaiian shirt, finding the face of the man himself.  
Tony.  
"He will pay, Willie, you will regret this, as you see him bleed out on the third floor of the parking garage."  
"No-"  
"Yes."  
Tony can say nothing more before Willie falls back asleep. When he wakes up, Tony is gone. Willie puts on his clothing, and sets off for a walk of shame through the office.

Tony is holding Nathan's phone, not looking at Willie, filled with shame. He knows Willie keeps looking at him, trying to get his attention, trying to apologize, but Porfo will have none of it, Tony wont have it. Porfo forgives no one.   
Tony steps back and, subconsciously, sits. Theres a crack. Willie looks at him, and within a moment, theres hurt. He can see "no" on his lips, and the sadness in his eyes.  
"This was never supposed to happen", Tony wants to say. He doesnt, he never will say anything. Porfo never forgives, Porfo never forgets.  
"Willie- I, I dont- I love you-" Tony's voice forgets who's he is. His voice forgets its place, dropping low, scraping its knees, taking on a Porfian inflection.  
"Tony-"  
"Porfo."  
"Porfo I can't-"  
"What the fuck you guys, its a chair," Julia says, turning from her drawing, freezing when she sees Tony's viscous globules, his Porfian eyes, his dead dead orbs.

The next day is awkward, everyone having seen Tony turned Porfo take Willie to his maiden chamber. And then that part where Tony screamed a lot and dispelled Porfo's soul was kinda uncomfortable. But when Tony released Willie and ran off with him in his arms was sweet and heartwarming.  
Eventually they took the chair to the hospital, where the chair will stay for about a week, Willie and Tomy by his side.


End file.
